My Friend Becomes My Husband Rewrite
by babygirl1314
Summary: This is a rewrite of the original story this story MY Friend Becomes My Husband, this story will tell you from beginning to end, how the characters meet,started a relationship, handled their powers,and pregnancies. I hope you like the story it will answer all your questions about whats going on in the original plot if don't get the other stories will be the same way.
1. Chapter 1: Letting Go, Say Good Bye

_My Friend Becomes My Husband_

 _Sorry guys it took me so long to update I was going through some things and needed some time. Now I am back, and I have read through my stories and_ _realized_ _that I started them in the middle, and not the beginning. So I'm going to start from the beginning this time and show you how they felt from_ _beginning_ _to end hope you enjoy the story. This time I have more than just these stories I've come up with, I_ _plan_ _to spin the plot thicker, with a more in_ _depth_ _plot_ _twist. When_ _you think its over it's really just the beginning of another plot to give you a just of each_ _characters_ _life, and feelings._

 _Chapter 1:_ _Letting Go, Say Good Bye_

" _R_ _ogue, Are you sure we can be here?" asked Kitty as she climbed over the wall, of the brotherhood's_ _house, trying very hard to look inconspicuous._

" _Yes for the last time, Kitty I do. I mean how could Lance, just dump you like that, and for the vixen herself,_ _Wanda Maximoff!" Exclaimed Rogue as she helped Kitty from_ _the wall. Only to be caught by Lance himself._

" _What are you guys doing out here? Is this some kind of X-men I_ _nitiation?" he asked clearly mad that he had to get up at four in the morning, to get ready only to see his ex trying to a tempt a break in of his home._

" _Well, if you must know…..."said Rogue as she snuck up to clock him for breaking Kitty's heart. But he ducked, then spinned around to take her into a chock hold. In return, she kicked up off the ground, did a pile driver move on him to incapacitate him._

" _Why did you do that Rogue, he was just trying to stop us from breaking in?" said Kitty as she bent down and started to rub Lance's hair dreamily._

" _Really Kitty?, What are you doing? Stop petting him and let's go" said Rogue, looking pissed that_ _she had gotten out of bed at 4 am only to get yelled at by the wrong doer himself. What has she gotten herself into? It took a while for Lance to wake up. An hour later, still standing in the cold in nothing but booty pajamas pants and a thin t-shirt that says 'I mess you up', Kitty was wearing a_ _night gown that was a see though in the day, but thank goodness it was still dark out or a knocked out boy wouldn't be her only problem. At least she had a robe to go with it._

" _Ug_ _…_ _.What happened?", asked Lanced still on the ground, where Rogue had dropped him to. He was in nothing but some long legged night pants, that were now dirty and wet thanks to Rogue._

" _Rogue, Knocked you out cold", said Kitty as she helped him up off the ground._ _Once he had gotten up he looked down at her, only to regret it to see what she was wearing._

" _What are these girls wearing, and why are they here at 5 almost 6 in the morning. I really don't have time for this, Wanda is going to kill me for even coming out here when I should be with her in bed. I'm never going to hear the last of this. Oh boy.",thought Lance as he sat back down on the ground to think what these girls have done, and what they could want._

" _Why are you girls here? Don't you know what time it is we have school in_ _no less_ _than 2 hours. So what do you want?" asked Lance a little_ _exhausted with how things are going, he loved Kitty he always will. It's just Wanda needs him more, now that she is pregnant. Bu_ _t_ _he_ _wasn't going to tell Kitty or Magneto_ _that, they could think all they wanted about how this happened, but he could never leave her after ever thing they have been through. He was going to raise this baby with Wanda, to be good. He just had to explain to Kitty that she has so much to offer, and she will get over him and find someone to bring out the inner her, like she did for him. Now it was his turn to show it to Wanda, let her know she could be anything she doesn't have to do follow her father's path, she could choose her own path to follow._

" _Why did you dump, Kitty?"asked Rogue very angry at Lance. She looked ready to take him down again, when she hears him answered her._

" _She doesn't need me. What I see from her is a girl that helps everyone, but for me I see torment, there is good to, it's just in there deep. If I could do what Kitty has done for me, for someone else than, I think I could for Wanda. I still have love for you Kitty, but I think it's time for you to let me go. I want you to be happy with some one you don't have to fight with on a daily bases, like_ _Bobby. He's a good guy, and won't make you sad like I've doe. So this is goodbye.", Lance said as he used his power to earthquake them back to the Xavier's Institute for the gifted. When they landed from the earthquake they landed on a tree next to their room, which they used to sneak out. As Kitty climbed through the window she thought about what Lance said, and realized that it was really over there was no going back for them, they were down. She layed on her bed and cried._

" _It's okay Kitty, I'm here for you.", said Rogue once she saw that Kitty was just holding it in and really not letting it out after her and Lance broke up._

 _ ***Break Up Flash Back***_

" _ **Kitty, me and you have got to talk." said Lance as he dragged Kitty into the science lab that was just next door.**_

" ** _Lance, what was so important that you had to drag me away from my friends", asked Kitty looking a half mad and half annoyed that he choose now when school was going on, to finally talk about if they where going to become steady boyfriend/girlfriend, and not off and on, or so she thought._**

" ** _Kitty, I think we should break up, for the very last time. So it would make it easier, that way we both won't be in anymore pain, thinking about what side to choose in this brotherhood verse X-men battle. Let's see other people okay.",said Lace but once the words came out his mouth Kitty said nothing, and just staired at him. When_ _the Scarlet witch or should she say Wanda walked in wearing Lance's Jacket, a tiny thick Penelope designer shirt, and what looked like his favorite pair of shreded pants._**

" ** _Babe are you ready to go?,asked Wanda excited that class was going to start so she could skip_ _,_ _and be alone with Lance._**

" ** _You're leaving me. What about the time you fought to be with me, now you're going to give it all up like it was nothing and for what, her? I can't believe you. YOU PUT ME THROUGH ALL THIS PAIN AND I GET THIS IN RETURN!,yelled Kitty as she left the room, to think of what just happened. On the outside she was fine on the inside she was breaking, She had done so much for him, he would rather give it all up. "Was she wrong in believing in him",_** ** _ ** _she_** thought._**

 _ ***Break Up Flash Back Over***_

" _Its_ _re_ _ally over, and he didn't even put up a fight .Why can't he see I loved him I just thought If he saw me with an open heart he would see we could work it out. Am_ _I_ _that bad? Does_ _n't_ _love always_ _Prevail_ _?",asked Kitty as she held on to Rogue's arm, and_ _cried_ _she_ _stayed_ _like that to the rest of the day. To Rogue it looked like Lance broke her, even if that's not what he wanted it was still the out come._ _Rogue tucked her tired roommate into her bed._

" _There's always a new beginning to every ending, Kitty.,"thought Rogue as she pulled the covers over her from Kitty's bed . They maybe girly, but she wasn't about to wake Kitty just to change beds. She had along night and when school came in the morning it was going to bed a long one, and she was going to need her strength._

 _P_ _lease Read and review_ _I am working on the next chapter as we speak, this time welcome to the beginning. Where I show you where, how, and when it all started. I have a major plot twister in store for you stay tuned. OH and soon you'll get to meet Scott before Rogue and him got into a relationship, during and To where they are in the original story._


	2. Chapter 2: New School Day, Hot Boy?

_Chapter 2: New School Day, Hot Boy?_

" _Rogue, Kitty, Are you guys awake yet?", asked Jubilee as she walked in wearing her school uniform. Their school uniform was a blue shirt with a shield_ _sign on it_ _, and a plaid skirt._ _She pulled the blanket off of Rogue thinking it was Kitty._

" _Rogue? What are you doing in Kitty's bed?", asked Jubilee in a hushed voice when Rogue pulled her onto her._

" _Would you hush? Kitty just had the worst night of her life thanks to Lance. Oh I can't believe that boy.", said Rogue in an angry, but hushed way._

" _What happened?", asked Jubilee with a worried look on her face. 'What could have happened to Kitty to make Rogue so mad? Was Kitty okay?', thought Jubilee._

" _I'll tell you what happened Lance dump Kitty last night; without a second glance he said it was over. That he was with Wanda now. I don't know_ _how Kitty will get through school today, but as long as we are by her side I think she will be okay.",said Rogue with a straight face, not even con_ _cerned_ _about Scott coming back today, because one of her best friends was in trouble._

" _Yea Kitty has us she doesn't have to worry, we are by her side. Lets wake her up it's almost time to go.", said Jubilee as she gently shook Kitty awake._

" _H_ _i_ _guys what's up, is it school time already?",asked a tired Kitty as she put on a brave face for her best friends dreading today's events._

" _Yes it is Missy, now both of you march your_ _heines_ _into the girls shower and get ready_ _for school.",said Jubilee in a drill sergeant way._

 _The girls both took their showers in silence, hoping the other would say something any thing would do, just as long as it wasn't about last night. Sighing Rogue knew what she had to do it was her fault that they went to Lance's house, thinking that Lance could just try and give Kitty a chance to make it right, or at least explain it well why he broke up with her in the first place. But i_ _t_ _seemed like he was running from the subject and not hinting it right on._

" _Look Kitty, I'm sorry I convinced you to go to Lance's_ _place, it's all my fault.", said Rogue in a sad tone that Kitty has never heard her use in awhile. Well not since Scott left with Jean to Atlanta on a mission six months ago._

" _It's okay Rogue, it's not your fault. I just wish that he would have come fo_ _r_ _ward to me, before he got into a_ _relationship_ _with Wanda, and told me he wasn't happy. If he did that it prob_ _ab_ _ly wouldn't hurt this bad.",said Kitty with her hand on her heart crying at the thoughts of Lance and Wanda going though her mind. She tried to calm herself, but she just keep coming back to tha_ _t_ _image of when they_ _broke up_ _in the chemistry lab, not even an hour_ _after they broke up_ _he was already with her; Did she just mean nothing to him. She broke down crying at_ _that_ _thought._ _Rogue helped Kitty out of the shower, since Kitty just kept falling. Once they were back in their dorm room, Rogue sat Kitty on her bed, then she started to get their uniforms together. She went into Kitty'_ _s_ _closet and_ _grabbed_ _one of_ _K_ _itty'_ _s_ _long_ _sleeve_ _jackets,_ _her school skirt with she bedazzled, a maroon shirt with her neck tie, and her pink cheerful sneakers. Rogue went into her own closet for her leather jacket, maroon shirt, and her skinny jeans to go under her skirt, with knee high boots while Kitty was changing into the clothes Rogue_ _took out for her. Once they were both changed they went to get Jubilee._ _At the school with was call Xavier's Prep School which was for both the gifted mutants and humans, the school was started to that once the kids at the school finish they would be welcomed back into society without any question, the mutants had as much right s anyone else, but there was a greater consequences if they used they gifts for bad. There where rarely anyone that would break the rules, after the_ _first few that tired, were sent to a mutant correction camp were their powers were striped from them_ _permanently_ _._ _No one_ _except_ _Xavier knew were this camp was and he was not going to open his mouth about where it was, fearing that if anyone found out they could use it for a_ _horrible_ _experiment and see what else_ _horrible_ _things it could do to people_ _mutant or human,_ _so the school was built._ _The girls arrived to the school just in time to see someone pull up behind them in a flame red Ford truck. The boy wore anything, but the uniform, he was dressed in a jean jacket, ripped shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots. Kitty was about to have a heart attack. 'Who is this mysterious boy? And why is my heart beating so fast, in my ears.'thought Kitty with a blush on her face as he step closer to Jubilee's Volkswagen car._

" _What's three cute girls like you_ _doing out here instead of in there, this morning?", asked the boy with a mischievous smirk on his face._

" _What's with you walking up to three stranger, you don't even know, and hitting on them, mister?",asked Rogue out raged by this guy._

" _Oh sassy, I like it. My names Pyro, by the way, and I can tell that my_ _fortune_ _is just looking up.", Pyro said as he walked into the school, still smirking even when_ _R_ _ogue though a_ _p_ _aper cup at him for blowing a kiss Kitty's way._

" _What is with that boy? He does know I can cause him a lot of pain right; Because if he doesn't I will gladly show him.", said Rogue with a bulging vain on her head_ _popping_ _up from thinking about Pyro, even getting close to her and her best friends again._ _They unbuckle themselves, locked the car, and started to held into the school._

" _He wasn't that bad.", said Kitty with a blush on her face getting more redder, by the minute thinking of Pyro._ _As she lead them to their lockers, to put their gym cloths in._ _They turned into the nearest girls bathroom to finish their talk._

" _Girl what is it with you and bad boys. I me_ _a_ _n he is okay, but Bobby is better. Don't either of you guys think about stealing my man either.", said Jubilee getting red herself thinking of Bobby has her boyfriend._

" _Jubilee, calm down would you._ _N_ _o one i_ _s_ _trying to take Bobby from you. You really should just tell that boy how you feel about him, and get it over with already.", said Rogue_ _with_ _jealousy_ _written on her face, because she couldn't tell Scott without him thinking she was trying to break him and Jean up. She sighed she shouldn't be taking it out on her best friends, she needs to stay calm._

" _What's wrong Rogue, still have feelings for Scott?", asked Kitty concerned with her best friends well being. 'If she kept this up her feelings will just tear her apart',thought Kitty as she hugged Rogue in the girls bathroom._

" _Well this day is getting better. Thanks for being there for me girls just six hours of school to go, when_ _ever_ _the bell_ _f_ _inally rings to start today._ _I hope we have_ _same classes.",said Kitty as she_ _straightened_ _her outfit, so she wouldn't get in_ _trouble_ _with the teachers._

 _P_ _lease Read and Review. The next chapters will be out on Wednesday._


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

_Chapter: 3 The Fight_

 _The bell rings and the girls are off to the_ _gym, to get their classroom schedule_ _and team bu_ _dd_ _ies for the ye_ _a_ _r._ _T_ _he bu_ _dd_ _ies are assigned to show that both_ _partners_ _know how to work_ _together_ _, and no two students are assigned to the same partner the next year. In case one student leaves, and the other has gotten to emotionally attached. This year the girls wished they were to partner with either each other, or the boys they have a crush on for this years_ _assignment._ _The girls looked around and saw, that Alex, Scott's brother was there this year._ _Rogue was amaz_ _e_ _d that Scott even let Alex come to the school, since last tim_ _e_ _she saw him h_ _e almost_ _lost_ _control_ _of his powers._ _Now it was almost time for the_ _schedules_ _to be handed out._

" _I can't wait to get my class_ _schedule_ _!", exclaimed Jubilee as she was jumping up in joy. Kitty had to hold her down so her skirt wouldn't come upon her, showing her under wear._

" _Jubilee, would you cal down please? I am just as excited as you. I hope I get one_ _of_ _you as my pa_ _r_ _t_ _ne_ _r this year.", Kitty sighed thinking about how she almost failed last year, thanks to her old partner_ _Tabitha._ _All she ever did was want to have fun, and not work._

" _Don't worry Kitty, I think we will be together. If we aren't together we can always help each other okay.",said Rogue looking little offended, by the look Wanda was giving her. 'What in the world was that girls_ _problem_ _', she thought._

" _what's_ _wrong_ _Rogue?", asked_ _Kitty_ _looking concerned for her friend, when Rogue's eyebrows started to twitch at_ _every_ _move Wanda_ _made._

" _Yo, you have a_ _p_ _roblem with my girl Wanda?", asked Todd_ _hopping up to Rogue, and getting in her face._

" _No, I don't have a problem with her,_ _b_ _ut I'm_ _a_ _bout to have one with you._ _I_ _f you don't get out my face Todd!",said Rogue looking ready to fight, and she wasn't just about to_ _back down._ _She was to annoyed to. First Wanda has the_ _nerve_ _to steal Kitty's boyfriend, then she looks at she like she is the on causing problems here._

" _T_ _hen I_ _suggest_ _you say your_ _sorry_ _to my girl.", says Todd still hopping up and down. Kitty and Jubilee hoped he would stop egging Rogue on. They knew she was just about to blow a_ _gasket._

" _You know what Todd, when did Wanda become_ _y_ _ours? Last time I heard s_ _h_ _e_ _w_ _as with Lance, and they are happy together.",_ _said Rogue_ _angry_ _, getting up in Todd's face, since he think sits okay to get in hers._

" _What do you mean? They aren't together.",_ _said_ _Todd confused as to what's really going on, Rogue just_ _dragged_ _Todd by the back of his shirt, over to Wanda, with Kitty and Jubilee following_ _be hide_ _her. They were sad for Todd they knew he liked_ _her, since_ _the first time he saw her, but Wand just didn't like him_ _in t_ _hat_ _way_ _._

" _What are you guy_ _d_ _oing to Todd?", asked Pietro as he walked up be hide Kitty, with Scott, Bobby, and Pyro._

" _We are just bring back your friend.", said Jubilee coming to stand to the right of Rogue, and_ _Kitty_ _on her left._

" _Please Wanda, tell me it's not true, that you are not with Lance.", Todd said crying into his hands as Rogue stood him up next to Pietro, when he went over to_ _comfort_ _his friend and confront another._

" _Tell you what's not true?", asked Wanda in a_ _non-convincing_ _way. Pietro just grabbe_ _d_ _the front of Lance's shirt, and backed him into a wall._

" _What are they talking about, Lance? You better start explaining Now!", exclaimed Pietro a she started to shake Lance._

" _Now Pietro, put Lance down now.", said Wanda_ _scared that i_ _f_ _she_ _use_ _d_ _her powers,_ _she would_ _hurt her baby. She started to back away._

" _Wanda if he tells me whats going on I will let him go.", said Pietro confused and angry. 'Why was she backing away? Has she gained weight? She has been_ _eating_ _m_ _ore, and throwing_ _up_ _. Wait is she_ _pregnant. Did_ _he get_ _her pregnant_ _',he thought. Then squeezed Lance's shirt tighter._

" _You little….You knocked my sister_ _knocked_ _up didn't you. I'll_ _destroy_ _you!",exclaimed Pietro_ _angrily_ _, ready to attack Lance if it wasn't for Wanda using her powers on him and pulling him way from Lance._ _Lance wrapped her into a hug as she rubbed her belly, hoping their baby was okay from her using her power. Lance just stood there looking anywhere but at Kitty._ _People started to gather around them, when Pietro pushed Lance up_ _against_ _the wall._

" _Wait you got her_ _pregnant_ _?",_ _asked Kitty crying, 'How did this happen to her', she thought as she ran from the gym,to anywhere but there. Pyro followe_ _d_ _her out the gym when the crowd ade room for him to get through._

" _Wow Lance,just wow. When I think You can't be a bigger jerk you prove me wrong.", said Rogue as_ _s_ _he_ _c_ _hase after Kitty and Pyro._ _Through the open space the crowd still had open._

" _Dude I would just stay away from Kitty if you know whats good for you. Don't call her, text her, or anything I think you have done enough!", exclaimed Jubilee_ _angrily_ _running to catch up with Rogue, and Kitty._

 _O_ _nce the girls left Wanda fainted from_ _exhaustion_ _, of using her powers._ _Lance picked Wanda up in a bridal style, and took her to the nurses office on the school second floor. A_ _m_ _ongst the students the teachers saw, heard everything that happen.'This year is going to be a chaotic one',thought Charlies as he followed be hide Lance. While Scott and Bobby followed Rogue, and Jubilee after Kitty._

 _P_ _lease read and Review._


	4. Chapter 4: Delivery and New home

_Chapter_ _4_ _:_ _Delivery and New home_

" _Wanda_ _, are you okay?", asked Lance concerned for both her and the baby. '_ _She was only seven months_ _pregnant, she_ _has to be okay.'thought Lance,_ _sped_ _walking_ _into the nurses office._

" _Whoa_ _, what's going on here?",asked Storm as she walked up to Lance as he put_ _Wanda_ _on the_ _infirmary_ _bed._

" _O_ _h, it hurts Lance, make it stop please!",said Wanda in ag_ _o_ _ny, as she held her_ _stomach_ _worrying_ _for her baby._

" _Miss Maximoff, here seems to be pregnant.",exclaimed Charles as he rolled his wheel chair over to Wanda._

" _Wanda, dear how far are you into your pregnancy?", asked Storm, going into her_ _medical_ _cabinet_ _, and get_ _ting_ _her_ _supply's._

" _I'm seven months today.", said Wanda wincing more as the pain begins to hurt more._

" _it's okay dear we are going to use the machine next to you, to see hows the baby_ _doing_ _ok_ _ay_ _.",_ _S_ _torm_ _said_ _as she_ _explained all what she was going to do, so Wanda would_ _n't_ _have to worry._

" _S_ _o I might have to_ _deliver_ _my baby, no?", asked Wanda worried about the development of her baby,_ _and_ _if she d_ _id something to cause her baby to be underdeveloped_ _.'Have I hurt my baby?',thought_ _Wanda_ _crying hoping everything would be okay._

" _Your in good hands.", said Charles as he rolled outside the_ _infirmary_ _, right into_ _Pietro,_ _outside_ _the door_ _looking furious and worried._

" _What are you doing out_ _t_ _her_ _e_ _, and not in there?",asked Charles, as he rolled over to the lad._ _As_ _he did you could hear Wanda cursing at Lance for doing this to her when the pain, became to much for her to bear._

" _I don't think I'm wanted in there!",exclaimed Pietro sadly. They heard a crunching sound from outside, and cringed at the howl that came from Lance._

" _I'm sure they do, and I'm more su_ _r_ _e you can do_ _a_ _better job at calming Wanda, than Lance.", said_ _C_ _harles taking Pietro's arm, and trying to_ _guide_ _him inside. In the end, Pietro did go into the_ _infirmary_ _, wheeling_ _C_ _harles back in with him._

" _Where have you been? Your_ _niece_ _, or nephew here won't come out unless your here._ _Apparently_ _he_ _or she likes you m_ _o_ _re than their own father.", said Wanda with an exhausted smile as the baby finally decided to come out, and greet the world._

 _T_ _he baby was a girl, she was born with her father's dark brown hair, his nose, and ears. Her mother's blue eye's, and features. Storm cleaned her up, and told Wand, Lance, and Pietro that there was nothing wrong with here. She had all five fingers, and toes. Pietro stood next to Wanda as she_ _gently_ _handed the baby to him, and as the baby smiled up at him his heart melted, with a promise to always protect her._

" _Now that you have had your baby do you know what's going to happen?", asked Charles as he looked at the_ _p_ _eaceful family in front of him._

" _Your going to_ _expel_ _us?", asked Wanda_ _s_ _adly holding her baby tight to her_ _chest._

" _No I'm not going to do that, no. I'm going to send you two, or all three of you two,_ _to_ _the young family ward of the school.", said Charles as he smiled at the confused looking children._

" _We have a young family ward at this school?", asked Pietro still confused as to why they haven't heard anyone talk about it before._

" _Yes, Mister_ _Maximoff,_ _we do it's to protect young mutants that have gotten pregnant at a young age, and have no where to go._ _W_ _e supply you with everything until you decide it's time to go, and by that time you will have your own job, and a way to support your family. Now all I need to know is are three of you going, or just two of you?", asked Charles._ _Lance and Wanda looked at each, then Pietro and decided._

" _Professor_ _we will be taking the offer for three please.", Wanda said as the_ _decision_ _was easy since they were not leaving her brother be hide._

" _Okay, then you and Lance will be partners this year, and_ _Pietro's_ _partner will be one of the girls in the ward. I know just who it is, you will meet her_ _tomorrow_ _Pietro. Right now Wanda will st_ _a_ _y here over night, while Storm show_ _s_ _both Lance,_ _and_ _Pietro to their new home. Now boys all you have to do is have your cloths from hom_ _e_ _to move into the ward, okay.",said Charles._

 _The Boys left with_ _S_ _torm to the_ _B_ _rother hoods house, they gathered up their things and left. Storm took_ _the_ _boys about fifteen miles down from the school, then mad_ _e_ _a left on Orange street, and went fifteen miles more, they were finally at a buil_ _d_ _ing it didn't look_ _special._ _Until they opened the doors to the building, it w_ _a_ _s a fifteen story build_ _ing_ _not a thr_ _e_ _e sto_ _r_ _y like it looked like on the outside,_ _the building was_ _camouflaged._ _Storm lead them to the eighth floor, where room 804 was, and gave them the key, then left. Pietro unlocked the door, and_ _went_ _in with Lance be hide him. The apartment was amazing better than anything else, with two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a grade a kitchen with new_ _appliances_ _, and a living room with_ _a great_ _window view, and a_ _3_ _2 inch_ _television._ _The baby's room already had it's furniture, so did the other bedrooms. Since the baby's room was in the middl_ _e_ _, Pietro picked the room in front of it, and_ _Lance_ _picked the one a side it. They put away their stuff, and Wanda's. Then they took a cab back to the school._

 _B_ _ack at school Beast was in the nurses office not Storm this time._

" _Okay boy'_ _s_ _Storm has told me what is going on. Wanda_ _a_ _nd her_ _b_ _aby will be released from the_ _infirmary_ _tomorrow,_ _since she is recovering remarkably well for delivering the baby._ _J_ _ust come pick her put at five_ _o'clock,_ _and let her rest when she gets home._ _A_ _ll I need now is a name for the baby, and we are don_ _e_ _here.",said Beast taping his pin on the clip board waiting._ _The boys nod_ _d_ _ed and agreed to let her rest with so much she has been through, she was going to need it._

" _Well we wanted to name the baby Pietro if it was a boy, but we came up with the name_ _Linda Maximoff Alvers for a girl.", said_ _Lance smiling at both Wanda and_ _L_ _inda sleeping peacefully. Pietro just smiled at the thought of naming their baby after him, he wasn't so mad_ _e_ _at L_ _a_ _nce he couldn't forgive him he would have just liked to know if there w_ _a_ _s something between them._

 _Please Read and Review more coming soon._


	5. Chapter 5: Comfort and Agnolished

_Chapter 5: Comfort and Agnolished_

" _How could he do this to me?", asked Kitty while she was running out the main entrance doors. She headed to the down town park a quarter mile from the school. 'We have only been broken up for 5 months ago. How could he? He meant a lot to me, now I just feel like I've been used', she thought phasing through the parking lot cars._

" _Kitty, wait!", yelled Pyro, running over the cars to catch up with her. 'Wow she can run fast.', thought Pyro, slowing down when Kitty came to a complete stop at the school gates._

" _What Pyro, are you here to make fun of me?", asked Kitty, crying harder at the thought of Pyro being mean to her when she really likes him._

" _What? No Kitty, I'm not going to make fun of you. I was just gonna… Going to...", Pyro said, as his checks started to get flush, when his stepped be hind her, and hugged her in a comforting way. Just as Rogue and Jubilee came up be hind one of the cars in the parking lot._

" _What is that boy doing?", asked Rogue annoyed that it was Pyro helping Kitty, and not one of her friends. As Bobby and Scott came up be hind them quietly, so they wouldn't interrupt their conversation._

" _Oh hush Roguey-poo, Kitty seems happy. Let her and Pyro have to romantic moment.", says Jubilee happily, for her friend and hoping for the best for her. 'Man, I wish it was that easy for me and Bobby.', she thought sadly. Rogue looked over, and saw how sad her friend was and hugged her._

 _Rogue sighed, "Still thinking about Bobby?", she asked Jubilee. Bobby just looked at the girls, and thought 'Why would she be thinking of me? Have I done something wrong?'._

" _Like you don't wish that was you and Scott.", Jubilee says sadly, while Scott and Bobby finally realize what's going on._

" _You and I know that it's just a fantasy. Lets go make sure Kitty, is all right.", Rogue says putting on a brave face. Bobby bravely grabbed Jubilee by the arm, and turned her to face him. While Rogue ran after she saw Scott standing behind her._

" _Rogue, wait!",exclaimed Scott, running after Rogue. 'She has gotten faster.', thought Scott._

' _Why is he following me? Shouldn't he be with Jean?",Rogue asked herself. Scott made aright tun be hide Beast's blue honda truck, so he was right in front of her when she turned to hide._

" _Rogue, would you just hold on for one minute?", Scott asked exhausted from running after Rogue, like a wolf hunting it's prey. Scott grabbed her arm before she could start running again, and turned her to face him._

" _Why are you crying, Rogue? You know I will always be here for you. You are on of y best friends.", Scott said with a smile, still oblivious that the just crushed Rogue's heart with him saying that._

" _Yea, just friends.", Rogue said bravely with a smile, not letting Scott know he just hurt her deeply._

" _So why were you thinking about me?", Scott asked genuinely curious._

" _It's nothing important, Scott.", Rogue said backing away from Scott ready to just run home, the school ended for her when Scott followed her it was time to ditch school._

" _But Rogue…...", Scott said as he was reaching for her arm. She just pulled away and ran ro the Xavier compound with Scott on her tail._

" _Just leave e alone, Scott. Go be with Jean and leave me alone.", Rogue said as she jumped through her window,and breaking down when she finally got to her room. Only to have Scott banging on the door wanting to be let in. 'How has this become my life? Am I always just going to be a friend or a little sister to him? Am I not good enough?', she asked herself crying in the mirror, as the banging on the door just got louder and louder. She lied on the bed hoping Scott would just tire himself out and leave._

 _Back in the school's parking lot Jubilee and Bobby were in a heated argument._

" _You like me? Yet you always get angry at me for no reason.", Bobby says angrily as Jubilee just gets up in his face ready to slap him._

" _I always get angry because you cause nothing but trouble.", Jubilee says raising her hand to slap hi, only to have it caught by Bobby._

" _This is what I'm talking about you are ready to hit me, but don't know my feelings.", Bobby said pulling her to him so they were only an inch apart._

" _What in the world are you doing? Let me go this instant!", Jubilee almost yelled in his face, just to get out of his arms._

" _Why are you so difficult?", Bobby asked walking up to her to try and grab her again, only this time Jubilee knew what he was doing and backed away._

" _How am I being difficult? I know you, Bobby. After going out with_ _Tabitha,_ _you turned into some kind of player, and the Bobby I like is the old Bobby not this one.", Jubilee said jumping on the car behind her and running to the Xavier's compound and into Rogue and Kitty's room through the open window._

" _Rogue, whats wrong? What happened? Come on let it out.", said Jubilee rubbing Rogue's back as she cried in her friends arm. Jubilee jumped when she heard aloud sound coming from the door. She sat Rogue on her bed, and went to the door, and opened it. To fin it was Scott bagging on the door._

" _Okay mister you have a lot of explaining to do.", Jubilee said with an angry frown. She had to deal with one horny Bobby, she could deal with an angry Scott w_ _h_ _o she is just about to punch._

" _Look I don't now what happened, all I said was she will all was be my friend.",_ _Scott said only to be punched by Jubilee. She really needed to punch something or someone after that talk with Bobby, she felt better. Not Scott though he was still hurt and confused until he heard the next thing Jubilee said._

" _Dude, you friends zoned her of_ _course_ _she is going to be upset who wouldn't be?", Jubilee said smiling, she loved to confuse Scott. But she has to go help one of her best friends and right now Scott had to leave._

" _what do you mean friend zoned ,_ _she doesn't like me like that. Does she?", Scott asked looking more confused than ever._

" _You figure it out, Scott. Now I must go cheer a friend up okay bye, bye.", Jubilee said with a smile leaving Scott outside the door with a frown and still confused. 'Does she like me? She never said anything, I mean how could she, Scott you were with Jean all you could see was Jean,_ _and look where that got you heartbreak central park. Now more I can show her she doesn't have to be sad, she still has a chance. Now how do I talk to her without her friends.', Scott asked himself then got just the idea how to make his plan come into action._

 _Sorry_ _this chapter is late guys I have been busy._ _But I can tell you guys that I will be updating four more chapters after this for this week. Please read and review tell me how you feel about the story so far._


End file.
